


Heat

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Prompt #: L235Prompt: rumour has it xiumin - the head of seoul's black market - is human, and seoul's new-to-the-area, power-hungry werewolf pack kidnaps him to find out. little do they realise his partner - chen (vampire) - will do just about anything to get his favourite hyung back.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> To the readers: Hello! Its been quite a long time since I actually wrote a fic, so I hope you all enjoy 
> 
> To the prompter: I AM SORRY FOR NOT DOING JUSTICE TO THIS GREAT PROMPT. I only realized at halway of me writing that I couldn't add that much fluff.

10pm, unknown location, blindfolded and tied from arms to legs in a metal chair. He could feel the multiple wounds stinging as they rubbed against the rope, blood dripping down to the cement. Minseok, known as Xiumin, sighs this night was meant to be date night with his lovely husband, Jongdae, or known as Chen in the underground world. Jongdae was out for his errands that night, retrieving blood bags, or recruiting for their "innocent" business. Minseok was then left in their quaint penthouse, nursing his own glass of champagne as he waited for him to finish his job. He was ambushed by 7 men, werewolves. They barged in their little home, looking all feral and dripping in rage when they saw the man. 

He was able to kill 2, being able to grab the gun in his counter in time to shoot the ones that were gonna pounce on him. It wasn't enough for them to cower and run, forget their tiny little heist. They tackled him, bruising him enough to faint but not to kill him.

They ran an organization that sold everything to the public, well, probably not all of their products are public as some of which were cocaine, ecstasy or even ammunitions for anyone who needs it. t had been a shock to the underground world had a new head to the black-market and a human at that, Minseok didn't let this stop him, he heads the organization with an iron fist, just like how his predecessors did. He only got the job because of his mentor, a vampire, had given him the job.

The older man did not trust any of his acquaintances, as he described them as "greedy and dirty pigs" as they only wanted to use the market's money for themselves and not for the others. The vampire had trusted him to the market, knowing that he had taught the younger human the right things and the right ways to operate this whole thing, he was right. 

As well as a new job, his love life had simultaneously blossomed, he met a curious vampire, whom he met in a nightclub as he decided to wind down. While he had been sitting in a bar stool, he saw a mesmerizing man, in the dance floor dancing with another human. He watches him dance; his body ever so elegant as he moved. It seemed as if the man had felt a pair of eyes watching him, the man turned to his direction. Minseok's eyes widen as the man slowly walks to him, they became inseparable ever since. 

A few weeks in their relationship the man, Jongdae, confessed that he was a vampire, even an assassin for hire. Minseok had accepted him, even telling him of his own occupation after a few months. After marriage, Jongdae was immediately known as Minseok's right hand man, a person who was capable of killing in broad daylight, unseen and unheard.

He feels a punch to his stomach, which made him cough out dryly. The blindfold comes off and the bright light from the light bulb stings his eyes and he was greeted by guns pointed at him. He searches for anyone familiar, and his eyes steadied on one target, the alpha of this pack. 

"Hello to you too, asshole." He rasps out, glaring at him. The alpha had smiled and grabbed his face forcefully. He laughs at the injured, tied up man on the chair.   
"I can't believe I finally got the Xiumin, tied up in the basement like some fucking dumb hostage." The alpha sneers, slapping his face.

"What do you even want you idiotic wolf?" He spits out, anger laving his every word. It even made some of the guards shiver as they could feel the dripping rage in his voice. The man in charge only smirks, and gave his face a punch on the left. The others laugh at the alpha's administrations to him as he continued to hit the other, until he was bruised. Minseok already had a black eye, some new wounds now gushing blood, almost blinding him.

"All I want is the market and your little trophy husband. He seems like such a good boy in bed, looking all so dolled up and fucking hot." The man sneers, it made his senses boil, making him struggle more, forcing his way out, but it only saps his remaining energy.

"If you try laying a hand on him, I swear to god I will-" He gets cut off with the shut down of the light bulb, this made the men in the room with him stiffen. The tension in the air suddenly turning tense, some even holding their guns a tad tighter.   
The lights open and a new person was now with them, Jongdae. His immortal husband was in the corner of the room, clad in all black, hair all coiffed up, revealing his prominent cheekbones. His sharp cat-like eyes glaring at each one of the men as he observes them. What they now realize is the new scent the man had, he smelled like the dead. 

"Hello boys." He says, grinning slightly, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. The wolves suddenly point their guns at him. Jongdae only chuckles dryly, playfully walking to the alpha. Minseok only smiles, Jongdae had always loved playing with his food. They were too dumb to not know that Jongdae was both vampire and an assassin. He watches his husband saunter to the man in front of Minseok. 

He wraps his arms around the alpha, smirking and teasing his body using his pale, cold fingertips. He could see the man's stiffness lower down, following Jongdae's movements, the fingertips gliding down all over his chest then back to his neck, then it stops to his face. This is what Jongdae usually does to unsuspecting people, playing with them with his body and personality, it was poison, and they were so idiotic to not see it.   
"Why did you punch my hubbie?" he whispers to the alpha's ear, wrapping both of his arms to his neck, almost choking him. Of course, the alpha didn't realize that, he was too focused on Jongdae, his mistake. The dumb ass even wrapped his own arms to his waist, it made his blood boil more as it is. Jongdae looked at the man, eyes now glowing with cobalt blue in his pupils. 

"The boss made us kidnap Xiumin to force him to give us the black market. Boss said all those who participate were to be promoted and given a higher pay grade." The alpha said monotonously, Jongdae gives him another smile then waves his hand in front of the man, as if breaking a spell of some sort. The man shakes his head, free from the spell and looks at Jongdae, confused.

"Since you were a good boy, let me give you a good treat." He whispers to him, his voice turning sultry. The alpha smiles at him, his mind full of dirty intentions of what he wanted to do to the seducing vampire. Jongdae pulls him close, curling his hands to his neck, then a loud crack resonates through the basement. The man falls to the floor, his head in an obscene angle, dead with eyes wide open. 

The wolves attacked Jongdae in full rage, half attacking him with the ammunition that they were given, while some transformed, pouncing at Jongdae with claws and barred teeth. It didn't make Jongdae scared, not even budge or shiver, he just smiled, like the demonic killing machine that he was. He first counts his enemies, counting 6, 7 if you included the alpha. Minseok only smirks at the deaths his husband was about to make, adding more names and lines to his kill list, and making more enemies.

The first guard attacked, with his M16 assault rifle shooting bullets at him. He lunges at that man first, his sharpened nails cutting through the bullets and into the man's chest. He looks at the screaming man with a sadistic glare and pulled his heart out, the body dropping quickly like how the alpha did before him. With the blood from the man he just killed gushing down the floor and his hand now drenched in wolf's blood, the remaining wolves howled in anger as Jongdae dropped the heart on the ground and stomping on it, splattering more blood.   
A pair of transformed wolves lunged at him next, they were unlucky to have cut his coat, ripping the seam and revealing a patch of milky, pale skin. Jongdae looks to his clothes then to his enemies and immediately went into a blind surge of adrenaline. 

He gives out his own roar as he pulls one by the fur and threw it hard to the wall, knocking it unconscious upon impact. The other half of the pair wasn't as lucky as Jongdae grabbed it by the neck and threw it on the ground instead.   
The wolf tried it's best to get free from the vampire's hold and scratched him, just ruining Jongdae's outfit. Jongdae only glared at the wolf and threw it on the ground the second time, this time harder. He was successful on killing the wolf, as seen by the scattered brain parts that suddenly exploded upon the second impact. Jongdae stands up, now looking at the last 3.  
"I'll give you a chance to walk away from this, you three seem like people who still want to live." He says raising up his bloodied hands, Minseok raises his eyebrows at the vampire's motive. 

The remaining wolves immediately ran up to the basement, scared for their lives. Their victory was short lived when the two that were left in the basement heard the screams of those said men coming from upstairs. Jongdae turns around and gives Minseok his adorable smile, his cheeks perking cutely as he did so. The mafia boss only rolled his eyes, as the vampire got behind him and cut the rope he was bound to.   
“I could handle this on my own.” He says massaging his wrists that were already sore from the binds. 

“Obviously, you did.” Jongdae says, amused as he nipped at his neck playfully. He wraps an arm around Minseok’s waist. He purrs when he felt Minseok’s breath against his ear, doing what the humans do that was equivalent to a shiver. He bats his eyes at the mafia boss, as if he was wanting something. The man replied by pulling on his shirt, kissing him hard on the lips that had drops of werewolf’s blood. The vampire moaned, nails piercing Minseok’s shirt, making holes as he clung for his dear life as he made out. 

He may be Minseok’s right hand man, the main assassin and his husband (which no one knew at all since he hid his ring where no one could see) he still bows down to his king. The man who had saved him from his sir, the man who had proved over and over again that Jongdae was his property. He loved every second of those moments, when behind the doors they would have hours upon hours of rough, heated sex, that made Jongdae moan in ecstasy when Minseok rams into him forcefully. 

“Boss, yo boss! Oh shit.” Baekhyun, their main arsonist, went down to the basement to look for the two, only to see them making out in the middle of dead bodies in the basement. Minseok growled at Baekhyun’s voice, pulling away from his husband with a string of spit connecting them. The blood had smeared even to Minseok’s lips, to which Jongdae cleans up with his tongue, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. 

“God, if I have to watch another scene of that, please put a note on the door.” Baekhyun laughs, obviously feeling the angry atmosphere from the couple since they were interrupted yet again by Baekhyun. 

“What is it Baekhyun?” Minseok says, clearly annoyed with him.   
“Well we found the bastard who did this, I guess. He’s upstairs tied up, don’t worry Suho and Oh are watching him.”   
“Perfect, we will be up shortly.” 

Jongdae smirks and went upstairs, hips swaying as he went up. Minseok only shakes his head, then followed him up.


End file.
